pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to School (J.J. Mason)
Plot The episode begins when Phineas and Ferb are heading back to school after their summer adventures end. On the bus they reminisce about their adventures with their friend, Isabella. She tells them that they are having a new student is coming, so Phineas gets an idea to welcome the new kid with open arms. At school, they see their friends. Buford immediately turns himself into detention, calling it his regular home room. Baljeet is in math class which is being taught by his father. In their first class the new student, J. J. Mason, is introduced. Phineas and Ferb are the first to welcome him, but he immediately turns on them and threatens them. This momentarily confuses them. It turns out that the reason the teacher didn’t stop this act of bullying is because she was scared of J.J Mason. Phineas and Ferb gather their friends, thinking that he is only troubled. That recess they meet him and try to ask why he acted in such a way. J.J Mason tells them that he is a mysterious (and possibly deceased) villain that Phineas and Ferb met during their summer adventures. He then attempts to goad all of them into a fist fight. He proves to be too much of a match when he hurled Buford across the school yard which reveals he also has supernatural powers. J.J begins to chase Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella across the playground, until he corners them. Ferb quickly builds a bottle rocket that he tries to use to protect them, although J.J Mason grabs it out of his hand and puts out the spark before he can make his next move. Then, the bell rings. At lunch time, J.J makes a big scene by challenging Phineas and Ferb to a fight after school. Phineas denies the challenge, but is pressured by other kids to follow the playground code (Rule number 8 - He must stand up to a bully who challenges him or he will be branded a coward for the rest of the school year). After school, they see J.J Mason waiting for them (with the music band performing western showdown background music). Phineas calls out to him to stop the fight, saying that before he does something he'll regret, they should talk about their problems like civilized people, but J.J Mason screams out "YOU THOUGHT WRONG" and charges them. But then, before he makes it to him, Charlie "legs" flynn( Phineas’ biological father who is a volunteer car pool for the school board) stops him. Charlie picks up the kids and drives off. Phineas is relieved that he kept his reputation for standing up to a bully. Ferb then points out that they will be in the same class as him for the rest of the school year, much to their chargin. Trivia *Kaka Peu Peu is briefly mentioned Quotes J.J Mason : (introducing himself) My name is ....... call me J.J mason .....the second "J" stands gor jr (After Phineas and Ferb are threatened by J.J mason) Isabella :''' Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! '''J.J mason : Where I woke up is none of your business, dollface. (questioning the idintity of J.J masons father) '''Ferb : '''Is he Kaka - Peu Peu? '''J.J mason : '''No .......gosh, no. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes